


Watching Her

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Ishida and Orihime, for siriusjazz on LJ.</p><p>First posted to LJ on Apr. 24th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her

He watches her often in the sewing club. Far too much, he's busy with his own work in the club, watching this underclassman or taking care of his sewing, but when he can, he glances up to watch her.

There's something wrong with the way she threads her needle, talking to herself the entire time. He has an unusual fascination with watching her sew in wildly bizarre patterns. It works in the end, but it's never normal. Not at all.

He needs a little more observation to be sure, but he thinks she's kind of cute.

And also utterly insane.


End file.
